Her One True Home
by FallColorsBringMayFlowers
Summary: Regina was abandon when she was born putting her in foster care. Emma is a rich popular student but does not let it show. What happens when Regina's only true friend is the one to give her a safe place she can call home?
1. Chapter 1

I am really sorry for all the spelling errors, English is not my strong suit. I hope you enjoy the story and have a great day.

* * *

**General Point Of View**

It was early September with leaves turning the true color they really were. No longer were the leaves green but they were yellow, red and orange. It was a cool morning but as the day progressed it would become warmer.

It was currently six in the morning when Regina got up. Regina was used to this routine, it was something that never changed for her. With the life she had it was hard to keep things the same but the time she got up was her safety.

Most kids her age knew her parents and ended up 'hating' them for small things. Regina on the other hand did not know her parents. When she was only a few days old she was found in front of the hospital. It seemed as if someone gave birth and decided they did not want her. The hospital did all they could to find out who her parents were but no records of her were found.

Since her parents were never found she was put into the foster care system. She has been through so many families she has lost count. All of them either abused her mentally, emotionally and physically or just flat out did not want her. Now, she was in a new home with a new school on her first day.

Her body woke her up at six instead of an never really needed one due to her body waking her up at the same time everyday. She got out of bed and went straight to the shower. She took her shower for only ten minutes with the same routine. Wash her hair, wash her body and shave. After her shower she put on her outfit for the day which was always hanging in the front of her closet.

Regina had a tendency to have control of everything. If she did not pick her outfit the night before she would feel her life spiral out of control. This was due to everything else around her spirally out of control. The few things she could control was her morning routine which included her outfit for the day.

Once she had her clothes on she went back to the bathroom where she dried her hair, applied her make up, brushed her hair and whatever else needed to be done. All in all her morning routine only took her forty minutes each and everyday.

* * *

**Regina's Point of View**

It was six forty when I was done with my morning routine just like it was everyday. I went downstairs where I was greeted with the aroma of pancakes and bacon. I was only with this family for about a month so they still did not grasp the concept of my eating. You see I do not like to eat unhealthy because I need feel the need to be as healthy as possible. This is due to the fact that if I ever feel uncomfortable in a house I am living I need to be able to run just like I have so many times in the past.

"Good morning Regina you're up early" Cora greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Not really, I am up this early all the time." I replied while going to the fridge to try to find some kind of fruit.

"Oh well I have pancakes and bacon if you want some."

"No that is alright thanks for the offer though." I pulled out a container of grapes, strawberries and watermelon and sat down at the breakfast bar. I ate slowly from each container trying to savior the food as much as I could. You never know when your last meal is so you might as well savior every last drop of it.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" Cora asked while she turned off the burner to the bacon.

"Am I excited to be surrounded by brain dead zombies where the only working part is their sexual reproductive parts, no no I am not."

"Oh I see well hopefully you have a good day anyways."

"Really it is just like everyday you wake up, you feel like your living when your really not then you go to sleep."

"How do you know your not really living?"

"Because Cora we live in a world where we chase money instead of our dreams. We stick with people who are 'popular' in this game called life where we all die in the end. We think that having fancy cars or fancy clothes will get us happiness when all in all we hate our lives but do not have the guts to change it."

"Regina I think people are happy with their lives,the way they are is how they want it."

I got up and put away the containers of fruit and grabbed the container that held my salad for lunch. "If people were happy like truly happy we wouldn't have so many people complaining about their lives. We would have good people who do good for others instead of evil people."

"I guess you are right about that one."

"Well I am going to get my things together and head out, goodbye Cora."

"Goodbye Regina I hope you have a wonderful." I headed back up the stairs with my salad and quickly grabbed my book bag. I shoved the salad into the front part of it and headed back downstairs and out the door. Today truly was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

I arrived at school by seven fifteen, the school was a short walk from my house thankfully. I hated the bus so much, being stuck in a bus with loud obnoxious zombies was worse then death.

When I entered the school I entered the office which was straight from the front enterence. There was a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties sitting at the desk.

"Hello how can I help you today?"

"I am a new student here and I was informed that I should come to the office my first day."

"What is your name?"

"Regina Mills."

"Oh right yes well we have a student who will be showing you around this morning to all your classes and where to go. They should be here in the next five to ten minutes how about we get your books while you wait?"

"Okay so where would I get these books?"

"If you would follow me I can take you to them. The teachers have already put them together for you so it would be a little easier." I followed the woman to a back room where there was a stack of books and a schedule on the top.

I picked up the schedule and read, 'Biology, art, public speaking, lunch, English, History and math.' Of course I would get math as the last class of the day.

"Thank you for the books I will just go wait outside the office for the person." I walked out of the room and out of the office and waited. People began to pour into the school one by one. Some were with others and some were alone but they all had a place to go. Each person went their own ways like they had done it a thousand times. Here I was standing outside the office sticking out like a sore thumb waiting for someone to control my life.

I closed my eyes to try to drown out the volume that continued to increase as people came in the school. There was one voice that seemed to grow closer to me instead of mix with the crowd.

"Hey mates look at this girl here standing out here like a loser." I opened my eyes to see a tall guy with black hair wearing dark jeans, a dark shirt and a dark vest. He was also wearing eyeliner which was really strange to me. He had two other guys behind him, one was shorter with brown hair and the other had red hair.

"Looks like someone needs to go find their owner because they look so lost. Honey you are in the wrong place the strip club is on Brown street."

They came up to me and surrounded me. I had no way of getting away from these guys so I had to face whatever they were going to do to me.

"Look here love, if you are going to stay at this school you better stay away from everyone because you do not belong here." He hit his fist on my books causing them to all fall to the ground. I feared to bend down to pick them up due to what they could do to me so I just stared at them.

The guy in the dark clothes was about to step closer but was pulled back. "Killian leave her alone she is with me." The person who pulled back the guy named Killian stood in front of me facing him. The rest of Killian's friends stepped back and seemed to cower in fear of this person.

"We were just trying to have fun love, just introducing this person to the school."

"Killian just leave before I have more of a reason to beat your ass." He seemed to get the hint and left mumbling to his followers.

The person turned around and that is when I felt a sudden feeling I have never felt before, a feeling of safety. The person had blond hair, a red leather jacket, a white tank top underneath, tight skinny jeans and brown boots that came halfway up her leg. Her eyes were stunning they were a blue green that seemed to look not just at me but my soul.

The person smiled at me and kneel down to start stacking my books. I kneel down with them helping as much as I could though they seemed to have already done it for me. I picked up my books and we both stood.

"I am guessing you are the person I will be showing around today?"

"Yeah that would be me."

She smiled again and I felt myself smile in return. "I'm Emma, Emma swan."

"Regina, Regina Mills."

"Well Regina I think we should start by putting your stuff in your locker and then I will tour you around school." She went to start walking but my legs did not seem to want to move. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah just...thank you."

"Hey people shouldn't be bullied no matter what. We were all new at one point and I think it's harder to come to a new school when everyone knows everyone."

"Yeah that is true but really thank you."

"Really it was a pleasure so how about we go to your locker and take that tour." She smiled again at me and again I felt myself smile back and walking with her to the great unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's Point of View**

"So did they give you a locker?" Emma asked while we were walking down a now abandoned hallway lined with many doors which I assumed held classes.

"Actually I did not get one. The lady in the office just gave me my books and my schedule that was really it."

"Well I guess that means you get to be my locker partner." Emma smiled at me as we turned the corner to where there were now lockers lining the hallway.

"Your locker partner? Don't you have one?"

"Nope, they tried to give me one and I declined."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really trust people. If someone was my locker partner they would be able to get into my things."

"That is understandable really, people our age really aren't reliable. Although I am curious as to why you would let me be your locker partner if you don't trust people. After all we just meet."

"There is something about you Regina that just tells me I can trust you." We stopped in front of a locker that was numbered one seventeen. Emma put the com into the lock and opened it. She stepped aside bowing, "your locker m'lady."

Normally things like this would make me make a smart remark about how this was two thousand and fourteen but for some reason it was different. Emma was kind and looking out for me, I know I just meet her but she is just different.

"Thank you Emma you are ever so kind" I curtsied at her the best I could with all the books in my hands.

"Here allow me" Emma took the books from my hands and put them on a shelf in the locker. Emma's locker was surprisingly clean. All that was in there was a book bag a few books and a drawing on the inside of the door.

"Thank you so did you draw this?" I asked as I took my book bag off putting it into the locker.

"Actually I did when I have nothing to do I find myself doodling."

"So does the drawing have meaning or was it just something that happened?"

"It was one of those things that kind of just happened. I didn't have a set goal in mind of what to draw. After it was finished I could find a meaning."

I stepped up closer to the drawing looking at all the intricate details. The drawing was of a dragon laying on the ground with a sword sticking through it. The dragons eyes were closed and in front of the dragon was a knight and what looked to be a queen.

"What did you come up with for the meaning?"

"I want to be someone's knight. Not necessarily killing dragons but to protect them."

I turned around to see the pride and a warm feeling in Emma's eyes. "Is there a reason that there is a queen instead of a king?"

"Yeah there is, I like girls. Really I don't like girls for their looks though they are amazing I just feel myself having more of a connection with girls."

"So you are one of those people that want a connection more then physical?"

"Physical is great, I would gladly kiss the person I am dating and hold their hand any time of day. When it comes to sex I find myself wanting to wait awhile to make that emotional connection."

"Hey I respect that I really do. Not a lot of people are like that nowadays."

"Yeah so enough about that can I see your schedule?"

"Of course here" I gave her my schedule and looked it over.

"Well it looks like we have art, biology and math together."

"Really? At least I will know someone in half of my classes."

"That you will so how about I take you around and show you where your classes are?"

"Lead the way." We began walking through the school as she pointed out where my classes were and main rooms like the gym, lunch room and other various rooms.

"So where are you from?"

"A small town in Maine."

"Oh really? So what brings you here?" I knew that the question was coming but I didn't know how to answer it. I was never one to be open about things going on in my life let alone this aspect. When you have been tossed around from home to home you learn to keep quiet about yourself. You never really know when you might have to leave the people you tell your secrets to.

"Just a change of scenery."

"Well I hope this place is a nice change of scenery for you." She smiled at me and started small talk about the school. We arrived back to our locker before the first class was over for the day.

"Thank you for the tour around the school I don't think I would be able to find my classes in time."

"You are very welcome if you ever have questions or just need someone to hang out with come find me."

"It won't be that hard seeing as how we are now locker partners."

"Very true well we should head to class before the whole school gets out of class."

"Yeah we should do that." I grabbed my things for art and started heading towards where Emma said it was.

"Hey Regina" Emma said when I was in the middle of the hallway. I turned around to see Emma looking at me.

"Yes Emma?"

"I think you forgot that we have class together." I felt my cheeks grow very warm and I looked down at the ground.

"Right sorry I forgot we did."

"That is alright don't worry about it." Emma shut the locker and came up to me. She must have choose not to comment on my cheeks being the shade of a strawberry because she just smiled at me.

"Well lets go to art then shall we?"

"We shall" With that we both walked to the art room before the bell rang letting out the rest of the students.


End file.
